The present disclosure relates to a circuit board including a metal core and a manufacturing method therefor.
In recent years, there is a demand for achieving further downsizing and higher density mounting of wiring boards and package components to be installed in electronic devices. In particular, with a board including a built-in component, the mounting density can be increased and the board can be downsized in comparison with a conventional component mount board. Therefore, it contributes to downsizing and thinning of a portable electronic device such as a mobile telephone and a digital camera.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5415649 has disclosed a multi-layer wiring board with a built-in electronic component, which includes a metal core base material including a cavity in which the electronic component is placed. The wiring board of this type is manufactured by using an assembled board in which a plurality of core base materials are connected to one another via a plurality of bridge portions. After a wiring layer is formed and components are mounted in a batch, dicing is performed by a dicer cutting the bridge portions along division lines.